After the War
by platypus72
Summary: it's been 40 years since the Titans won the war and the gods where thrown into Tartarus, but some escaped and had children to overthrow the Titans. but for now, the demigods either live alone, in small groups, or in large groups, now they have to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and respond!!! I do not own the PJO series and don't like the Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

In my opinion, I'm lucky to be alive, and also, my life sucks.

It's been 40 years after the gods got thrown into Tartarus after they lost the war, and the only way I'm alive is because my dad Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Athena, and Ares escaped and dad had me with my mom, who got killed when a monster discovered me. So that's about exactly why my life sucks.

When I saw a member of my small group named Tommy, son of Athena and the curious 7 year old wandering towards a huge hole about 40 feet away from us.

"Whoa Tommy, what are you doing?" I asked. Me being 16 and the oldest of the group, I had to take car of everyone, especially Tommy.

"Come on Jed," he said in his squeaky 7 year old voice, "let me have some fun,"

I sighed, "it's probably some monster's hole, you don't want to turn out like Andrea, do you?" I asked.

He whimpered and walked back to the group. See, Andrea was Tommy's best friend, and half-sister. She died in a monster attack last month, and I use the story to keep Tommy from being curious, but he usually just kept being stupid, and that's weird for a son of Athena.

"Okay, get a quick drink then set up camp, I said to the group.

They all nodded and took out their water canteens. The small group consist of Mary, daughter of Zeus and 10 years old, Tyler, son of Hades and 13 years old, Kylie, daughter of Athena and 11 years old, Jason, son of Ares and 12 years old, Tommy, and me, Jed, son of Poseidon and group leader.

"Hey Jed, there's something coming," Mary said with a worried look on her face.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically as I took out my pen-sword called Riptide that Dad gave to me two years ago. It was the only time I ever saw him. He said it belonged to his son Percy who died in the 2nd titan war.

Then we saw it, it was only a hellhound, handled plenty in the past, but this one was bigger, but still easy.

When it saw me coming, It growled and launched. I sidestepped and it went flying back, the perfect amount of time to uncap Riptide.

It lunged again but I ducked this time and stabbed it in the chest. It exploded into golden dust and gray hair and it got in my mouth.

I spat it out and brushed myself off. I was always a good sword fighter and killed basically all the monsters that came our way, I just worry that people don't mistake me for a son of Ares.

I turned to see Tyler there clapping,. "Impresive," he said, cluthing his wicked stygian iron sword, ready to fight.

I shrugged, "it's not that hard," I said.

"For someone like Tommy it is," he said.

I laughed, but that was a major mistake, because someone heard me.

"There's someone over there," I heard a voice that was probably 15 years old.

"Run," I whispered to Tyler, "I can hold them off."

He was about to protest, but I shoved him back to camp.

As I turned around, an arrow whizzed past my head, I turned to see it hit a tree where was walking, he jumped back and look at me confused.

I wanted to burst out laughing, but I held it back and turned to see a 15 year old boy charging at me. I sidestepped and nocked the butt of my sword on his helmet and he fell to the ground.

"Way too easy," I said and picked up the kid. "What's your name?"

I guess I hit him a little too hard, because he was knocked out and drooling.

I made water float out of the nearby river and splash him in his face. He opened his eyes lazily.

"What's your name?" I asked again, getting impatient.

He didn't answer, but was still drooling.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" I shouted.

At that moment, his eyes shoot open, "Chris Evens! Please don't hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes, "how old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen!," he said pleadingly.

"Who did you come with?" I asked. It was like an interrogation.

He pointed to a group of kids walking towards me. I shoved Chris to the side and got Riptide out and uncapped it. Another arrow whizzed past my head.

"Wow," I taunted, "how do you miss two times?" I asked, but it was stupid, because I cant shoot an arrow for crap.

Then another boy came forward, but with no weapon, "we don't want to fight," he said.

"Hmm, maybe you should of thought about that before you shot two arrows at me," I said.

"Whatever, are you a demigod?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it mean to you?" I asked.

"Well, it means we don't want to fight," he said.

I capped Riptide and looked at him questionably.

"My names Alex, son of Zeus," he said, reaching out a hand to shake.

"Mine's Jed, son of Poseidon," I said, shaking his hand.

"And that's Chris, son of Athena," he said, pointing to the dazed kid sitting next to a tree.

"Already know him," I grumbled, " I knocked him out."

"He never was the best fighter," Alex said.

"Come on," I said to Alex, "I'll introduce you to my group." as I led him to my group, his own group followed.

As I introduced my group, I saw one girl staring at me evilly. I slowly took a step away from her.

Alex never introduced his group, except him and Chris.

"Come on, let's take them to camp," one kid said.

"Hey, wait, we're not going, are we?" Jason asked me.

I shrugged, "if it means food and shelter, then yes," I said, looking at Alex questionably.

He nodded, "oh yes," he said.

"Then we're going," I said.

"Good," Alex said.

Then we headed off.

* * *

"We're here," Alex said, as we walked up a small hill. When we got to the top, I saw a large field with a group of tents to the left.

"This is camp. It used to be Camp Half-Blood, until the Titans burned it to the ground," Alex said, "Chris, take them to a tent."

When Chris approached, I looked at him and smirked, and he took a small step away from me.

He led us to tent big enough for all of us, "here it is, get ready for the night."

I nodded.

When we got in, Tommy asked, "we're not going to listen to them, right?"

"No," I said, "not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you think! Please respond!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to loud screaming.

I ran out of my tent with riptide uncapped and saw a ton of kids running around in terror.

"What the.." I was cut of when I was pushed to the ground and saw a small ball of green toxic flying over my head.

"Hydra," Alex said. I noticed he was the one who pushed me down.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, getting up and dusting off his jeans.

"I'll go around that way," I said, gesturing towards the left, "attack from the back."

He shrugged, "you'll get killed," he said, "this ones not normal." he pointed to the huge beast.

What I saw made my heart drop and my face pale. The freaking thing had at least 50 heads! Some idiot must have thought he would kill the thing, instead, he probably died.

"I'll go with you…" he began, but got cut off by me.

"No, stay here and guard my group." I said in worry.

"Nice knowing yah," he said, then added, "you know, for less than a day."

"Gee, thanks for those nice words of encouragement," I said sarcastically.

He smiled a non-humorous smile, "hope to see you later," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever," and I walked away from him.

About 100 yards away from Alex, I saw a man with a sword walk towards me, but like the Hydra, he wasn't normal, he had a normal head, a normal pair of legs, but his body, or bodies, I should say, he had three bodies.

"I found my first victim," it said, "I'm Geryon, just so you know who kills you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, we got I feisty one here, don't we?" it said.

I rolled my eyes again, and how exactly was I feisty?

"Okay, it's getting annoying."

I smirked as I got a thought, I kept rolling and rolling my eyes, and it worked, but not in a good way.

It screamed in rage and cut my arm with his sword.

I groaned and stumbled back. Luckily, I kept a canteen of water on waist. I took the lid off and splashed my arm with it, and it healed immediately.

"Why?" he groaned, "Not another seaweed kid again, I already had to deal with that other one who killed me 42 years ago! Now I have to face an even older one, good thing you don't have a bow," he smirked.

I lunged and stabbed him in the heart (the middle one) and expected him to die, but, sadly, he didn't.

He laughed and said, "keep trying, I have three hearts, you can't kill me!"

I rolled my eyes again, and he screamed again and charged.

I found an easier way to kill it. As he ran towards me, I just cut the stupid things head off and it exploded into dust.

"What about your freaking head?!" I screamed at the pile of dust._ Calm down, _I told myself. Why did all demigods have to have ADHD?

Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, and headed off towards the Hydra, but stopped in my tracks as I saw a boy charging up to it with full armor and sword.

"NO!" I yelled as I noticed who it was. A short time friend, Alex.

A Hydra head looked down at him and snatched him up. He flew up in the air screaming. Then, in one terrifying bite, ate him.

I was so shocked I could only think of one thing; it would take a lot of people to take it down.


	3. AN please read!

Hello readers! I know what you might be thinking, _he's going to discontinue!_ but no, I putting this on because I want people to review, and I need to know if it's good enough to keep going. So if any of you like this story, then review! So many people don't review! Please! Just put a smiley J, it'll do, J! (this idea was Ironcow's)

Thank You!

Platypus72


End file.
